Path of Blood
by The Lazy Panda
Summary: A Berserk oneshot. Part AU and part Warhammer crossover.


_There are many paths to power, the most common and easiest are the Behelith. However for those who wish to transcend themselves and become more than they are to achieve their goals there are more options._

A highwayman scout are standing among the trees, keeping the road under view.

He raises his head slightly as he sees something coming along the road, sinking deeper into the shadows he observes.

Along the road comes a man idly walking, appearing to be in no great hurry. The scout can't tell his age since his head is wrapped in the hood of his robe, judging from what he can see it's probably a young man.

In the dusk of the settling light he can't tell what it is, but the man walking in the road has a big object slung over one of his shoulders.

The scout gives up the sound of a fox, signalling that he has found a prey for them. The man the scout has observes gives no sign to have seen the scout, walking forwards at his own pace.

Soon the scout is joined by his comrades, readying their weapons they wait for the boss's signal as their leader steps into the path of the man.

_And so, having heard me tell you of the paths of power you ask me, which are they? How can I grasp that elusive power and achieve all that I dream of? That depends on you, for the scholar there is the path of Knowledge, learn the ancient secrets and the path will show itself to you._

_For the more… eccentric, there is the path of Pleasure. Driving people insane by desire, pleasure and sensations so that they willingly give all that they are to you, just to experience a bit more._

_There is also the path of the Plague. Certain substances and diseases will, when combined properly, give you far more power than any normal man. All that comes into contact with you will rot and die at your whim._

_Then… there is the path of Blood. In away the hardest one, since it is the path of the sword and violence and requires you to risk your life openly. The path is rather simple, all you need to do is kill._

The leader of the highwaymen had a bad feeling about this, he didn't know why, his instincts and his guts told him to turn away, to not confront the man clothed in black that was slowly moving forward, completely ignoring him.

"Hold it!" he shouted at the man, and he was completely ignored. The man clothed in black not even twitching at his shout.

"Your gold or your life!" he tried, starting to feel desperate for some reason, as the man step by step came closer, appearing deaf and blind to the world.

The leader hesitated, but the man was almost straight in front of him, as he raised his hand and gave the signal to attack he heard a "thump" sound through the air.

He turned his head to try and see what it was, but then he fell to his knees. 'Strange' he thought to himself, trying to stand. Then he saw something out of the lower corner of his eyes, straining himself to the fullest he raised a hand to his chest.

As he felt the bolt from a crossbow he blinked in confusion, 'How did that get there?' he thought, the world already slowly fading away. The leader of the highwaymen slowly became aware of strange shouts. Muffled distant sounding screams and shouts of men.

As he slowly looked up he was knocked unconscious by a headbutt, as he was unconscious he didn't have to see what happened to his man and the fact that the head that knocked him out had no body. As he was dying he would never have to find out in this life.

_Yes, the path of Blood. Kill, kill all that stands in your path. Kill for glory, kill for honor, kill for gold it makes no difference._

_Drench yourself in blood in the name of God, the name of the devil or simply for your own ambitions. Kill the innocent or kill the wicked, it matters not._

_And so, for each person you kills, each person whose blood your hands become drenched in, you walk one step down the path of Blood._

_Kill humans, fairies or demons, all that matters is to drench your soul in the red colour of their blood, taking all that they were for your own ambitions._

The scout that had alerted the highwaymen couldn't believe his eyes, one single man had killed all the others, and was slowly walking towards him. Drenched in blood and… other things from those who had thought to rob him.

It all seemed so unreal, it had all happened so quickly. As soon as their leader had given the signal the man had started firing from a strange crossbow, quickly felling the leader and four others.

And then… then he had drawn his… sword? Really, the scout wasn't certain what it could be called. Almost bigger than the man himself, having no real edge to speak of and it was clumsy.

Still, the scout didn't care that much, all he knew was that this, this blood drenched thing _in_ front of him couldn't be human. Having ripped all his comrades apart with his weapon, often two or three at a time.

The man didn't say anything he simply walked up to the scout readying his weapon.

"Oh god, please don't kill me!" the scout screamed, scrambling backwards trying to get away. The man didn't react in anyway, with a face of stone he let the sword fall, killing the scout instantly.

_And so, for those who walks a path to the end, there is no end. If you walk the path of Blood and upon your death has killed drenched your soul in the blood enough, you will be reborn._

_And the world will shudder beneath your feet._

_ ------_

_AN: A little one-shot that might become more one day. Wrote this while rewriting another story. The man who is attacked by the highwaymen is Guts if you couldn't tell. _


End file.
